


Anatomy of Takanori Matsumoto

by orphan_account



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Ruki, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira tells his friends Yuu (Aoi), Kouyou (Uruha), and Yutaka (Kai) about his feelings for their Science teacher, Takanori Matsumoto, and thus immediately regrets doing so as his friends hatch a plan. First of two chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anatomy of Takanori Matsumoto

**Author's Note:**

> Ruki is around 20 and Reita is around 18, so legal age. I've used the GazettE's real names.

"You're in love with the asshole Science teacher?!" Yuu practically shouted, and immediately Akira regretted confessing to his friends about his affection towards their Science teacher that had been growing ever since said teacher had started teaching their Science class at the start of Year 12.

"Shut up!" Akira snapped, glancing around the field that they were on to see if anyone had overheard. Fortunately, no one had heard, as they were bunking Maths class and the only ones sitting on the field.

Yuu and Kouyou both stared at their friend as if Akira had suddenly grown an extra head, but Yutaka had a smile on his face.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Akira tried to defend himself, but he was quickly shot down as Kouyou spoke up.

"He's an ass. He gives out way too much homework, he's strict to the point were you get an hour's detention for chewing gum, and not to mention he's a midget."

"He's not a midget, he's just short and cute." Akira mumbled a defense, resulting in more shocked staring from Yuu and Kouyou.

Yutaka, on the other hand, was still smiling away. "So, you really do love him?"

"Yutaka, don't encourage him!" Yuu exclaimed, turning his shocked look on his brunette friend.

"But it's cute!" Yutaka replied, his smile still strong.

"I don't care if it's fucking unicorns and rainbows, he's in love with our fucking Science teacher!" Yuu retorted, throwing his hands in the air to try and emphasise his point.

"I bet you just love him because he gives you good grades." Kouyou commented with a smirk, leaning back on his hands and basking in the summer sun.

"No. I love Takanori because he's cute, and funny, and sweet and kind. And besides, he has a very nice ass." Akira retorted proudly, regretting his last comment immediately.

"So you like his ass?" Kouyou's smile was practically evil. "Is that what you think about every lesson? How many ways to get in his pants?"

"No." Akira spoke, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

But Kouyou wasn't done with embarrassing his friend just yet. "You're already on a first name basis, so you're halfway to his bed already! Maybe you should draw him a diagram showing how you're going to fuck him in the ass! Or maybe-"

"Wait!" Yuu shouted, stopping his boyfriend mid sentence. "What I want to know is how does Akira know that he's sweet and kind and all that bullshit, when he's only been in Science classes with us, and we all know that Matsumoto-sensei is an asshole?"

All eyes turned to Akira, who suddenly felt as if he were being interrogated by the FBI.

"W-well... Um..." Akira stuttered, feeling a hot blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Speak up." Yutaka encouraged with another smile.

"IhaveextraScienceclassesafterschool." Akira said it so fast that he was sure his friends wouldn't understand, but today didn't seem to be his lucky day.

"So that's where you've been going every Wednesday!" Yuu shouted, pointing his finger straight at Akira's face and giving his friend an accusing look.

Kouyou had his evil smile plastered across his face one again, as he leant in close. "So he teaches you, whilst you sit there for an hour with a stiffy as you imagine fucking his ass?"

Akira thought he was going to die of embarrassment, as Yuu and Yutaka both leant forward with eager expressions.

"Do you?" Yuu asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"N-no!" Akira was quick to deny it, but his friends weren't buying it.

"You do!" Yuu exclaimed, his smirk turning into an amused laugh. "You get a boner over Matsumoto-sensei!" Yuu fell backwards on the grass, holding his sides as he laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my god, this is too much! You're killing me, Suzuki, you really are!"

Akira wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, and for the second time that evening he regretted telling his friends.

Yutaka pulled Yuu up and calmed the raven-haired boy down, whislt Kouyou was watching in amusement. "Isn't today Wednesday?" The brunette asked, and Akira suddenly wanted to kill him, as Yuu's eyes widened as a plan formed in his head.

"Kouyou, Yutaka." Yuu smiled widely, pulling his boyfriend and friend close, and glancing between them. "We are going to get Akira laid by the asshole Science teacher."

"Oh fuck."


	2. Anatomy of Takanori Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu makes a rainbow penis, plans to have butt babies with Kouyou, and a cupboard comes into play.

"Akira, hello." Takanori Matsumoto smiled at Akira as the teenager was practically dragged into the Science classroom by Kouyou and Yuu, Yutaka bringing up the rear with a smug grin. "Are you all here for extra classes?" Takanori asked, glancing from Akira to the new arrivals.

"Yep!" Yuu replied with way too much enthusiasm. "We'd all like some help, Matsumoto-sensei."

The raven pulled Akira into a seat at the front row of desks, Kouyou on the other side blocking any chance of escape, and Yutaka on the end.

"Well, what would you like help with?" Takanori asked.

"Human anatomy and sex education." Kouyou spoke proudly, and Akira thought he was going to have a heart attack right then.

Well, at least he got to see Takanori before he died.

"What part of the human anatomy?" Takanori asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"The dick and ass." Yuu replied with a cocky grin.

Yep, Akira was going to die here.

Takanori shot Yuu a stern look, before turning to the laptop in front of him. "You mean the penis and anus? Why so specific, Shiroyama?"

Yuu shot Takanori a cheeky grin. "I'm planning on getting Kouyou pregnant. We want to be the proud fathers of our own butt babies."

Yutaka couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, Kouyou tried his best not to giggle, and Yuu just grinned proudly whilst Akira wondered if he could wish himself to death. Takanori looked at them all like they were a bunch of blubbering idiots - which two of them currently were.

"Fine..." Takanori sighed, pressing a button on the keyboard and standing from his desk. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't make butt babies whilst I'm gone."

"Can't make any promises." Yuu called back as Takanori left the room.

As soon as he was gone the hysterical laughter overcame Yutaka once again, until the brunette was crying and struggling to breathe.

"I hate you all." Akira scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We don't care, you're gonna get laid whether you like it or not. You'd probably like it." Yuu smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Do you think Matsumoto-sensei likes you back?" Yutaka piped up, stretching out over the desk and looking over at Akira.

"I don't know." Akira shrugged. "He's really nice to me, he makes me laugh and he's never shouted at me."

Kouyou rested his head in his hands. "That's true, he's always shouted at us three when we do things wrong, but never you."

Akira snorted in amusement. "You don't do things wrong, you misbehave."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't find science interesting, Mr Smarty Pants. I-"

"Shh!" For the second time that evening Kouyou was interrupted by his boyfriend, as Yuu silenced the honey-blonde as Takanori walked into the room, a stack of paper in his hand.

"Do these worksheets and hand them back to me when done." Takanori instructed, handing each of them two worksheets before taking a seat back at his desk.

Akira looked down at the sheet and truly wished that the field had swallowed him up earlier, as the sheet contained an unlabelled diagram of the male genitalia and the second contained a cross-section diagram of the male anus.

"Psst, Kouyou." Yuu whispered and leaned across the desk to his boyfriend, a playful grin on his face. "We'll be good at these, I've seen your dick loads of times and I know your ass inside out."

"What was that, Shiroyama?" Takanori asked, eyeing the raven-haired boy who had now turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"Nothing."

"Good." Takanori's gaze turned to Akira, before switching back to the screen of his laptop.

Akira had a scowl on his face as Kouyou elbowed him.

"See, he was totally checking you out, Akira." The honey-blonde whispered with a smile.

"Just do your work, Kouyou."

"Gladly."

Akira glanced over as Kouyou started to enthusiastically label the diagram of the penis, but he stared when he turned around to find that Yuu had found colour pencils, and was busy colouring the penis every colour of the rainbow.

Yuu noticed him staring and grinned wickedly. "I'm turning it into Kouyou's dick. You know he's so gay he cum is rainbow-coloured." Was all he could mutter, before Akira turned his attention to Yutaka to see if his brunette friend was taking things more seriously.

No such luck. Yutaka seemed to be having trouble accurately labelling the penis diagram in front of him, his tongue sticking out slightly between his lips as he tapped his pen against the side of his head in thought. Akira wondered how he had even passed their tenth year science class.

"Are you having trouble, Akira?" Akira's head snapped up as Takanori spoke.

"N-no!" He stuttered on the word, but Yuu caught wind of the question and decided to give his own answer.

"He keeps looking at our sheets, Matsumoto-sensei, I think he needs a little help labelling it all."

Akira wondered how he had never entertained the thought of violently murdering Yuu before, but now he was beginning to plan it in meticulous detail.

Takanori stood and walked out from behind his desk, motioning for Akira to stand. "If you wouldn't mind helping me get something out of the cupboard, Akira." Akira quickly stood and followed behind as Takanori walked over to the cupboard at the back of the classroom, pulled a key out of his trouser pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for Akira to step in first.

It all happened so fast.

There was the merciless screech of metal chair legs scraping against tiled flooring, and then Takanori was pushed into the cupboard behind Akira and the door slammed shut behind them.

Akira pushed at the door only to hear the unmistakable 'click' of the lock sliding into place. He banged his fist hard against the wood in annoyance. "Yuu! Kouyou! Open this door right now!" He shouted, banging his fist against the door again.

Yuu's teasing voice came from close by on the other side of the door. "Not until you two have fucked."

"This is stupid, Yuu! What if someone catches us?"

Yuu laughed. "Don't worry, Yutaka's keeping watch. You've got all the time in the world, Akira."

Akira let out an annoyed sigh and backed away from the door. The cupboard was dark and and the switch for the light was on the wall outside, so he could barely make out Takanori as the shorter blonde stood beside him. Akira turned to him and tried his best to sound positive. "Don't worry, Taka. I'm sure they'll let us out soon enough."

To this day if you were to ask Akira how it came to be that he fucked his high school science teacher in a cupboard whilst his friends kept watch, he would still answer that he had no fucking clue as to how it all happened.

In an instant Takanori was pressing up against him, his hands wrapping around his shoulders and his mouth searching for Akira's in the darkness.

Akira thought he had died and gone to heaven. It was every teenage boys' (well in Akira's case, gay teenage boys') dream to get the chance to fuck his hot teacher, and now he was living it.

Akira gripped Takanori's slim waist and kissed back eagerly. He backed Takanori up against the wall and the blonde wrapped his legs around Akira's waist, hands sliding up to tug at his bleached blonde hair. Akira didn't mind. It was a dream come true and nothing was going to ruin it.

It was only when they pulled back for air, shirts crumpled and half undone from wandering hands, that Akira noticed Takanori's arousal pressing against him, and his own straining against the thin fabric of his school trousers. And the fact that they were woefully unprepared. But Akira had a question burning a hole in his head and he was eager to get it out.

"What made you come on so strong?"

He felt more than saw Takanori shrug in the darkness of the small cupboard. "You called me 'Taka', and that really turns me on."

Akira mentally slapped himself for not calling Takanori it sooner. How long had the teacher been waiting for this? A month? A year? And all Akira had to say was a nickname and they could've been fucking like happy bunnies in mating season.

Akira went to the second issue on his agenda. "Do you have any condoms and lube?"

As if on cue, Yuu knocked on the door. "Hey fuckbirds, you're gonna need to be safe." From the space of light that seeped under the door, Akira saw a small packet of lube and a condom slide underneath the gap.

Akira wondered whether Yuu always carried those items around with them or whether the raven had slipped out to buy them. He would have to thank his friend later for it. After all, safe sex is the best sex.

Akira fumbled for the items in the dark, and then the condom had been ripped open and the lube used, and suddenly he was inside Takanori, groaning at the immense heat and tightness that gripped him and felt like it would never let go, as Takanori's back hit the wall and he screamed Akira's name.

Akira reminded himself that he owed his friends big time.

Takanori's hands gripped Akira's bare shoulders as his shirt had been pulled off moments before, and the sounds that escaped his lips were indecipherable and Akira could only guess their meanings. His hands tangled themselves into Akira's bleach blonde hair as the younger attack his neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh and making Takanori moan loudly.

Akira was sure that his friends could hear them from how loud Takanori was being, but he had no intention of making him be quiet. He didn't care if the whole school could hear. Okay, so maybe he cared a little, but that was only because having sex with Takanori, his hot science teacher, was so good that he never wanted for it to stop.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and Akira could feel his own drawing near.

Akira swiped at the skin beneath his tongue, taking in the mix of sweat and vanilla body wash, as Takanori's grip on his hair tightened and the words that passed his lips became more illegible. It looked like Akira wasn't the only one getting what he wished for. His hands gripped Takanori's thighs as he struggled to keep him up and focus on his release at the same time, but somehow he managed, and Akira came hard and fast in Takanori. Takanori was close behind, his lips finally forming a legible word, that word being 'Akira' screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, before he went back to mumbling incoherent words as he gasped for breath.

Akira slowly slid Takanori down to rest on the floor, and pulled away and leant against the wall beside him, staring at a random spot in the darkness as he slowly regained his breath.

A second later the light flickered on and Akira had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. He looked around him and noticed that they had knocked several books from the shelves, and they now sat surrounded by a mess of books and other equipment.

Takanori was the first to speak. "You're a good student."

Akira smiled. "What can I say, I've got a good teacher."


End file.
